


What Heaven Feels Like

by Kawaiiharmonycreation6



Category: My Engineer (TV), My Engineer (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiiharmonycreation6/pseuds/Kawaiiharmonycreation6
Summary: Nerdydestinydinosaur is my Tumblr handle.Top Duen and Bottom Bohn in a passionate lovemaking session
Relationships: Bohn/Duen (My Engineer)
Kudos: 12





	What Heaven Feels Like

**Author's Note:**

> Nerdydestinydinosaur is my Tumblr handle.  
> Top Duen and Bottom Bohn in a passionate lovemaking session

Morning sunshine crept its way into the master bedroom, creeping onto the two sleeping figures. Tucked under the duvet, the younger's nose were nuzzled into the crook of the elder's neck. 

Slim hands were wrapped around his waist, a soft smile on his lips. This is what love is, simple yet hard to find words to describe this feeling. 

"Good morning, P Bohn," he whispered, his voice hoarse with sleepiness. Duen smiled at him, his eyes curving into that famous eyesmile of his that has caught the elder's attention. 

This is what love feels like, they thought to themselves. The senior grumbled, tossing and turning until he settled down in a comfortable position. 

Curled into a ball like a kitten, the junior can't help but giggle at how cute his lover can be sometimes. Bohn might seem cold on the exterior, but he's actually a cutie on the interior. 

Duen smiled softly, pulling Bohn in his arms. He nuzzled his nose in the soft strands, inhaling the minty scent of the shared bottle of shampoo. It smells just like P Bohn, Duen thought to himself. 

"What did I do to deserve someone like you, P Bohn?" 

The junior whispered, placing a gentle kiss on the temples. Bohn's chest heaves up and down, nuzzling his head into the chest. Duen chuckles at the sleeping figure, a soft smile crawling onto his lips. 

Bohn, he's the one who rarely speaks out how in love he is with the younger. Duen, on the other hand, loves to display affection to the latter. 

Hugs and kisses, you said it, has put the engineer major in numerous embarrassing situations. It's not bad, he admitted once to his parents. He just wants the medic major to tone it down, wanting to show how heads over heels he is when they're alone. 

Bohn tossed and turned, stretching his legs out. Eyes slowly cracking open, he found himself being embraced by his lover. 

"Good morning, Duen,"

His morning voice is hoarse and sexy, sending tingles through Duen's spine. He smiled sleepily, leaning in for a morning kiss. 

Duen moaned as Bohn teased his lips with his tongue, asking for entrance. Slightly opening, he threw his tongue and teasingly explored the cavern. 

The younger suddenly felt the urge to take the lead, his teeth grazing at the base of the elder's neck. Biting and teasing, he made sure to leave hickeys to show the world P Bohn belongs to him and him only. 

Bohn moaned, arching his back in pleasure. Duen smirked, watching as he toss and turn in response. Bohn grabs the latter's hand and placed it onto his bulge earning a moan from the younger. 

Duen smirked, squeezing it gently. The action earns a sexy moan from the elder. 

"Duen, I want you," 

Bohn whispered, his voice hoarse and sexy. Duen smirked again at how sexy the elder is, licking his lips. 

"P Bohn, do you even know how freaking sexy you are now?" 

The medic major asked, stripping off the elder's clothes. Eyes slowly taking in how sexy and his hit boyfriend's body is, Duen gulped a slowly forming lump of saliva. 

This is what heaven tastes like, he told himself. The two lovers looked at each other, eyes covered in lust. The atmosphere smelt of sexual tension, Duen's breath hitched as he caught Bohn's eyes staring at him with greed and passion. 

His heart bursted, fireworks exploding. He hasn't felt like this, happiness erupting in his chest.

"I feel safe when I am with P. He is my knight in shining armor," Duen admitted in his graduation speech. 

"Duen might be innocent and pure on the exterior, but that's what I love about him," Bohn wrote in his autobiography. 

"Undress me, P. I want to make love to you," 

Duen whispered, a tint of bright read shading his cheeks. Bohn cooed at how bold (yet cute) his younger lover has gotten. 

He took his time, his fingers shaking as he unbuttoned his pajamas. As he pulled his pajama pant off, Duen hitched at how slow the elder is undressing him. 

Cold air hit his rod, slapping against his stomach. Groaning, Duen grabbed the elder in a rough kiss. Saliva dripping onto Bohn's chest, his rod grinded against the elder's. 

Duen has transformed into a bold Duen in an instant. Fire raged in him, teeth clashing. 

"Why are you so fucking hot, P?" 

Flames of fire blew up, his innocent and pure image shattering like pieces of glass. Bohn let out a breathy moan as Duen teased a nipple with his tongue, pinching the other between his index finger and thumb.

"Babe, please. I fucking want you," 

The elder didn't care, wanting his lover to take all of him. A blasting fire raged in his chest, wanting to remember this moment forever. 

"Patience, mon amour," 

Duen took his time, nipping at his belly button. Trailing lower to his sacred region, Duen inhaled the musky scent of his rod. 

Taking in the hard rod, Duen's teeth grazes at the underside. Bohn moaned, his hands tugging at Duen's hair. The medic major smirked, satisfied at how his lover is reacting.

"Don't stop, my darling. I'm almost there," 

"No, my boo. You're going to cum in my hole," 

Duen pushed Bohn's hard rod into his wet hole, letting a hiss of pain at how he should have taken the time to prepare himself for the intrusion. But he just can't wait to feel his elder lover in him. 

"Babe, are you sure you're okay?" 

Bohn caresses Duen's face, his thumbs wiping the fallen tears. Duen nodded, relaxing into his touch. 

"Don't worry, P. I have been waiting for this moment," 

Duen reassured the elder, placing the latter's legs on his shoulders. The bed creaked as Duen thrusted in and out, skin slapping against the elder's butt cheeks. Bohn's eyes rolled to the back of his head, his back arching in pleasure. 

"BABE, I'M CUMMING!!!!"

Bohn screamed at the top of his lungs, his cum landing on Duen's cheeks. Smirking, his tongue lapped at the salty liquid. 

"P tastes so good," 

The younger pulled out, sated from their lovemaking. Kissing the elder one last time, he tucked himself next to his sleepy lover.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is my first time writing smut. I hope everyone likes it ❤️❤️❤️❤️


End file.
